another love
by kitkat12315
Summary: both marshall and gumball are in love with fionnas sister lexi, when they begin to fight over her who will she choose? can she choose 1 without loosing the other?
1. beautiful stranger!

I woke up the sun was shining and I was in a GREAT mood! I climbed out of bed and ran over to Fiona's bed, I jumped on her.

'Come on wake up!' I said jumping on the bed, cake walked in chuckling, I ran and wrapped my arms around her, I love my adoptive sisters! When I was 7 they found me unconscious on their door step I couldn't remember my name so they called me lexi. I had grown up with them in the land of Aaa and I loved my life!

'ok, I'm up' Fiona said her hair in a wild tangle, I hugged her close 'so what you wanna do today lil sis?' she asked, sitting up.

'lets go to the candy kingdom and see prince gumball and tell him im gunna be 14 in 1 week!' I said smiling.

'ok, ok' Fiona threw the covers off herself and started picking out her outfit.

'im gunna go get a shower.' I said grabbing a white fluffy towel and walking to the bathroom. i turned the dial on, I took off my pajama shorts and white vest top and the rest and got in the shower, the hot water felt good, I picked up my bubble gum scented shampoo and rubbed it into my hair, when I was done and washed I got out of the shower and turned it off, I wrapped the towel around myself, I got dried and got changed into a white top with a black skull on it with black shorts and black convers I walked back into fionas room, she was just putting her back pack on.

'ready? 'I asked as I grabbed my leather jacket

'yhea' Fiona said, we both walked into the living room where cake was playing bemo 'come on cake were gunna go see prince gumball.' Fiona said walking over to the front door and opening it I ran out side and ran around. It was so FUN! I laughed and looked back, I ran into something I fell on the floor, I looked up and saw a floating man stood there, he was wearing red converse, blue denim jeans and a red and black tweed top.

'im so sorry' I said getting up, he laughed

'your lexi right?' he asked 'I'm Marshall lee' the stranger said, I looked at his face, he had fangs!

' yhe its lexi, wait…are you a vampire?' I asked he was holding a big black umbrella, he laughed

'yhea im the vampire king' he said floating upwards

'that's so COOL!' I shouted he laughed.

'what ya doing then?' the vampire asked

'me and Fiona are gunna go see prince gumball' I said, the marshall looked disgusted.

'well he is having a ball tonight, if you go ill see you there, bye!' he said floating away.

Fiona walked out side and waved to marshall, cake just shook her head at him, I laughed and waved to as he floated off into the distance.

'he was so cool!' I said looking at Fiona, she grinned at me and I blushed

We were at the candy kingdom before I knew it, I rushed into the big ginger bread doors, I saw prince gumball and ran towards him, he opened his arms wide, I ran into the giving him a big hug, we fell to the floor laughing, we both stood up.

'lexi will you come to my ball tonight?' prince gumball asked handing me a pink envelope, I nodded my head, Fiona walked in and ran up to gumball she gave him a high 5

'lexi I have a gift for you' he said grabbing my hand gently and pulling me towards his lab, I sat on a stool as he walked over to the cupboard and came back with a small bottle in the shape of a heart, it had a light pink liquid inside it.

'Uh…thanks?' I said shaking the bottle, prince gumball laughed.

'Spray it' he said, I took off the lid and sprayed it, and the most delicious smell flooded the room.

'Mmmmm gumball it smells amazing!' I said laughing 'thank you!' I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pecking his check, he blushed and smiled. I looked out of the window, it was getting darker.

'I better start getting ready for the ball' I said, I waved good bye, I ran back to the tree house, Fiona and cake were sitting on the couch playing bemo.

'come on the ball!' I shouted 'we have to get ready!' I said. They looked at me then looked out of the window and then at each other, they got up and Fiona ran into the bedroom as did I Fiona was putting on her white dress and I was putting on a black dress that showed off my curves, the straps were thin and went around my neck, it was knee length I wore black slip on shoes, I put on some black eye liner and mascara and tied my flame red hair up in a pony tail.

I turned around to Fiona, she looked me up and down and grinned.

'what do you think?' I said turning around

'you look amazing lexi!' Fiona said, cake walked in with a pink bow tied around her neck, she looked at me.

'lexi you look stunning hun!' she said 'thanks, so do you! Are you ready to go?' I asked, it was dark out side, they both nodded and set off to the ball

We got to the candy kingdom within 10 minutes, I was exsited, this was the first ball I was going to!


	2. the gumball ball!

We were at the big doors of the candy castle, I grabbed Fiona's hand as we stepped inside, I looked around at everyone and saw who I was looking for, two words… Marshall Lee

He saw me, I waves at him as he floated closer, I got a good look at him, his black hair was messy, he had big red eyes and his fangs showed a bit, he was pretty good looking.

'Hey gorgeous' he said looking me up and down, I blushed

'Do you want to dance?' I asked shyly, he grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor, he put his hand on my waist and I put my hand on hid shoulder, we moved from side to side slowly, I looked up into his blood red eyes as he looked down into my blue ones.

'Do you like music?' he asked I giggled

'Well duh, who doesn't like music' I said as we both giggled

Marshall looked past behind me and growled, I was confused until I heard prince gumball

'May I cut in?' he asked taking my hand and gently pulling me away from Marshall, I looked at Marshall who looked very annoyed

'I'll come find you later' I said smiling at Marshall, he nodded and floated away into the crowed, I turned to face gumball, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

'What were you doing with THAT anyway?' prince gumball asked, he obviously meant Marshall.

'Me and Marshall are friends, I met him earlier today, he seems really cool and he's kind of cute' I whispered the last part, prince gumball looked shock at what I said.

'He is evil lexi…believe me…' he said his voice trailing off, he stared into my eyes and leaned closer to me, he kissed me on the cheek 'I'm going to go find Fiona' he said leaving

'Lexi, do you wanna do something tomorrow?' Marshall whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me.

'Sure' I said. 'Like what though?' we were swaying from side to side to the slow music as we spoke.

'Well there is this really awesome party and its really cool and well…do you want to go with me?' he asked, i nodded my head in response. 'It's a date then' he said kissing my cheek. Marshall was pulled off of me, I turned around to see what was going on, and gumball and Marshall were shouting at each other, I walked closer trying to stop them and calm them down but I was hit, my nose started bleeding.

The shouting slowly stopped, I was tackled to the floor blood pouring out of my nose, I felt lips on my neck kissing me over and over, my arms were pinned above my head, I couldn't move, the cold lips were on y neck once again. It was Marshall, he was ragged off of me once again by prince gumball

'RUN LEXI NOW!' I ran home as fast as I could, I was followed by Fiona and cake, when I got home I ran straight to my room and started sobbing into my pillow.

I must have fallen asleep, I was woken by a loud knock at the door, I heard cake hiss, I got out of bed to go see who it was, one of the floor boards creaked, cake turned around to look at me.

'Who is it cake? I asked still half asleep

'It's just Marshall but you're tired so I'll send him on his way' cake turned around

'no cake…I want to speak to him, send him to my room please' I turned and went back to my bed, the door opened just a little bit and Marshall put his head behind the door, I smile and gesture for him to come in, he sits on the end of your bed.

'Lexi…I'm so s-sorry for what happened I just got so angry and I smelled the blood and you looked so beautiful I couldn't help myself.

Did he just say I looked beautiful?


	3. beautiful?

'Did you just say I looked beautiful?' I asked blushing, Marshall blushed to he took a deep breath.

'yes, but it looks like I have some compition' he said folding is arms across his chest

'What do you mean?' I asked, I was really confused

'Old gumbutt likes you…' he said quietly

I gasped; it was quiet for a moment, 'are we still going to that party tomorrow?' I asked, he nodded his head and I grinned, I fake shivered

'Marshall I'm really cold' I said winking 'will you please come and warm me up?' I asked pulling back the covers; he smirked but got in bed with me all the same.

'Feeling better yet?' he asked giggling, I nodded my head and cuddled into him, I fell asleep in his chest.

~marshals pov~

I was having the most amazing dream about me and lexi, she was moaning her head off begging me to go faster, when I felt something shaking me pulling me back into reality.

'Marshall, baby wake up.' I heard lexi say, I just moaned and rolled over burying my face into the pillows, I heard her sigh, she got on top of me and starter dry humping me from the back I moaned a little into the pillow and she giggled, glob I loved her giggle it was so sexy! She stopped humping, I lifted my head up.

'Why'd you stop?' i asked disappointed she giggled again

'because we fell asleep and its getting dark, and I'm gunna get a shower, so you can stay if you want, Fiona and cake are in the living room.' She said grabbing a towel.

'Nah I'm just gunna go home and play my bass I think' i said floating upwards, she nodded her head and walked to the bathroom.

I walked out of the bed room and made my way to the living room.

'Hey guys, I'm gunna go home, bye' I said floating out of the door, I slowly floated home.

I finally got to my cave, I went inside and walked to my front door, and looked around, it seemed so lonely without lexi here, I floated to my black and red bedroom and saw my bass laying on my bed, I floated over, and picked up my bass. I played a few notes; I wanted this one to be for lexi.

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

It sounded pretty good, so that would be the chorus, now a build up to the chorus.

_I think I finally hit a note that makes you understand ill whisper in your ear and take you by the hand, playing in your head like my favorite tune, my hearts a stereo that only beats for you._

I strummed a few more notes and put it together! It sounded pretty good, I looked at the clock it was half nine, I had better get some sleep saying as I would be going to a party with lexi tomorrow. I put my bass down and pulled back the black duvet I got into my bed and fell fast asleep, of course I dreamt about lexi.

I woke up and peeked out side, it was sunny, I'll spend the day getting ready for the party though, it was already half one and we were going at six so I might as well.

I walked to my bathroom, and opened the cupboard under the sink, I pulled out a blur towel and hung it up on the door, I turned the tap on so it would fill the bath with hot water, when it was full I took my clothes off and got in, the water went up to my neck, I dipped my head under getting my hair wet, I grabbed the first bottle of shampoo I saw and rubbed it into my hair, I ducked my head back under rinsing out all the soap, I washed the rest of my body and stepped out of the bath, I walked into my room and put on a black top with black jeans with black converse, I looked at the clock it was half past five, 'time really does fly' I said to myself, I floated over to the door and opened it, it was colder in the cave than usual, I shrugged it off and flew out of the cave.

I was at Fiona's house, I knocked on the door 3 times and waited, cake answered the door, she looked me up and down.

'Lexi will be ready in a minute, come in' cake said, although she didn't seem very happy about it, I winked at her and floated in, I sat on the couch next to Fiona.

'Hey dude' she said not looking at me, she was playing on bemo

'Hey, what yah playing?' I asked, the game looked pretty cool.

'Dungeons, your locked in a dungeon and you have to find a key an escape without getting caught' she said still concentrating, lexi walked in she was wearing black jeans and a white vest top, her hair tied back

'Wow…' was all I could say, she looked amazing, she blushed and walked towards me.

'Ready to party?' she asked excitedly. I nodded my head as we walked out of the door and into the warm summer night's breeze.


	4. date

We were near the party, we could hear the music and see flashing lights, it wasn't long before we were there, I turned to smile at lexi, and she smiled back.

'Come on!' I said pulling her in, the room was full of bears that were laughing and drinking and dancing.

'Oohh! Let's go dance!' she shouted running towards the dance floor!, she was swallowed up by the crowd, I floated in the direction she went to see if I could see her, I looked around and saw her, the way she danced flicking her hair around and wiggling her hips to the beat of the drums.

'_I hear you heart beat to the beat of the drums, oh what a shame that you came here with someone so while you hear in my arms, let's make the most of the night like were gunna die young!'_ she sang, her voice was loud but she still sounded as seductive as ever, I felt myself floating towards her whilst she danced, throwing her arms in the air! She was a good dancer.

The song ended and a slow song came on, she looked at me and grinned, I grabbed her hand and pulled her close, she rested her head on my shoulder.

'_Romeo take me somewhere we can be aloe I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run you be the prince and ill be the princess it's a love story baby just say…yes' _she sang quietly_, _I lowered my hear so my lips were near here ear…

'Yes.' I whispered quietly, she looked up and giggled, the song ended, another song came on, I did not know the name but we still danced to it, I was starting to get thirsty.

'I'm just gunna go get a drink, you want one?' I asked

'A glass of water please?' she said still dancing; I nodded and floated to the bar.

'one bloody Mary and a glass of water please' I said to the girl behind the bar, she nodded and started filling up a glass with some water, I turned my head in the direction of the dance floor, and I saw lexi and gumball, what was he doing here? Trying to ruin my date was he? I could feel the anger build up inside of me, I stomped towards gumball, he turned around and looked scared.

'What are you doing here?' I hissed at him, he smirked which made me even madder, how dare he!

'I'm enjoying myself, now go collect your drinks, me and lexi are gunna dance abit.' He said looking at lexi, the way she was shaking her chest, he was practically drooling!

'fine, but keep your hands off her…' I said turning my back and going back to the bar, a slow song came on, I turned my head and saw gumball dancing with lexi, I watched as he put his hand around her back, moving it lower and lower down her spine until both him hands were on her butt. Now…I was mad…

A/n

hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while and also sorry this chapter is short I have been really busy! Ill update as soon as I can


End file.
